List of Theoretical Shenanigans
Unlike other Verses, which are part of the Multiverse, "crack" is any scenario that exists just to be funny or entertaining. This class is divided into two parts: standard crack, where the characters have no idea they are involved in nonsense, and plays, in which the characters are essentially actors, shadow-cast into a scenario for the hell of it. Anyone who appears in the Multiverse is fair game for ending up here. = Crack = Multiple other prospective 'verses that have been discussed but exist either as crack or only in theory, with no actual plot. Listed in order of creation/mention. Girlverse A high-school AU featuring the major BT cast gender-swapped and aged down. Features cameos by everyone's parents in their usual forms. Variant Notes: * Dema becomes Demiya; his weirdness is limited to high school age awkwardness and being shy. Both parents are still around. Demiya's crush on Aleksa is a direct parallel to Dema's crush on Alek. Referenced being uncomfortable around men, which is original to the character. Still too tall. * Aleksei becomes Aleksandra; almost identical, save for being somewhat less terrible and secretly liking cute things. Her interest in science is a nod to his being a chemist. Major difference is Aleksa's mother actually likes her. It's not mutual. Ivanev is alive. * Boz and Kolya become Bana and Talya; major difference is Talya being straight, with Bana trying to turn her. The male twins' self-protective aggression waters down to bullying. Crime record becomes time spent in detention. They are much nicer to Demiya, and Bana and Demiya aren't competitive. Bana resents Kyrie in direct parallel to Boz's dislike of Credo. Parents alive. * Credo becomes Kyrie; his awkward, shy personality translates near exactly, with the major difference being Kyrie's awkwardness reaching critical levels. Credo's professional focus ports to Kyrie's anime-style interest in extra curricular activity. * Criso becomes Crisa; there is almost zero difference. Still into Boz/Bana, still catty and fashionable. Always in detention because Criso can't stay out of trouble. Generally exhausting to be around. * Irina becomes Ilya; remains insanely cute. +1 cat ear hat. * Peter is a professor at the school, and fending off teenage girls from all sides. So, canon. * Vova was purposely excluded after brief consideration. Plotline is too dark translated to teenage girls. Slice of life, no overarching story. Plots included Demiya and Aleksa interacting, Ilya getting a kitty ear hat, Bana bullying Kyrie, and Kyrie and Talya developing a strange friendship(?). Crisa's main role was hanging on Bana and picking on her sister. At some point, Kyrie sank into a bean bag and got stuck but tried to play it off. (It's that kind of anime.) Spaceverse An Alien/Dead Space-style sci-fi AU set in the future; based on a dream. Features the twins as space mercenaries, and the Santoris as what remains of the ship crew. No plot. Mostly a discussion of a potential game framework featuring BT characters playing roles. * Credo is represented by the Captain, being the most modified variant. The Captain lacks both Credo's awkwardness and lack of self-esteem, with a strange, unbending optimism. Still capable of terrorizing his underlings, possibly more so. Looks damn good in leather 12/10 +invoked injury fetish. * The Twins are pretty much the same, with Boz being the weapon specialist and Kolya the tech specialist. Boz is somewhat more aggressive but too confident to see Cap as a threat as in canon. Kolya could not give a shit if you paid him. Still gonna tap that. * Criso is the Private, and he is that escort mission nobody wanted. Criso with a gun happened once and never again. Boz nearly got shot and not in a hot way. Lots of screaming. 0/10. Still hilarious. No resolution, just a handful of funny conversations. = Plays = In which the cast(s) of Ficverse put on various plays. Why? May as well. Theater is awesome and hey, these kids are fucking dramatic. Moulin Rouge (Play) Varies on whether this is a fracture or a play, but the most recent iteration is a play. Casting varies based on production. (Casting still in progress for minor parts; auditions open) Original Production Players: * A. Victor Abernathy as Christian, a writer artist commissioned to work on a production for the brothel * Alfred Duncan as Satine, a headlining courtesan looking for an out * Ethan Bishop as the Duke, a malevolent nobleman funding the re-structuring of the Moulin Rouge * Evan Knight as the Bodyguard, the Duke's enforcer and assassin * Nika Newton as Harold Zidler, the jovial but money-minded owner of the Moulin Rouge * Eddy Spencer '''as Toulouse, a short, creepy drunk with aspirations of artistry (needs an understudy) * the Argentinian, a narcoleptic performer (potential: Teagan?) * '''William Webber '''as Audrey, the original writer for the show cameo * Nini, a jealous, catty prostitute (potential: ?) * '''J.L. Spencer '''as Chocolat, an exotic 'servant' on staff at the Moulin Rouge Alternate Production Casting is the same, but Victor and Ethan change roles, with Victor becoming a more malevolent Duke and Ethan becoming a more idealistic but ultimately colder Christian. Little Shop of Horrors Henry is a florist who finds the cutest little onion, which happens to grow into a weirdly attractive plant person. Hilarity (???) ensues, and doubles down when the Elder Gods decide to make the play "real." Directed and adapted by Fred, costuming courtesy of Teagan Fairechild. Players: * '''Henry C. Abernathy as Henry, a florist's apprentice with no social skills * Frederick Duncan as (Fr)Audrey II, an alien plant that may want to eat everyone, but he's really cute okay? (volunteered for the role) * Alfred Duncan as (Fr)Audrey, a florist rentboy "working" in a floral shop mostly because he's bored * A. Victor Abernathy as the Dentist, a psychotic freak that really likes hurting people (volunteered for the role) * Nika Newton as Mr. Newton, a colorblind florist who probably means well, but is mostly greedy. "Executive Meddling" Originally the play was designed by Fred as a fun distraction, with the full encouragement of Frederick, who just really wanted to play too. Things went tits up when the Elder Gods decided they weren't done with Fred yet and jinxed with the play. As a result, the play became "real," with all the characters genuinely believing their roles--minus Fred, who has to play along to get to the end. It isn't over til the curtain drops, so they are forced to get through it, no matter what that means. Frederick turned out much better at his role than he had any right to be. Henry spent most of it brainwashed into obedience, complete with a strange crush on Fred, as demanded by the script. V had the time of his goddamn life, the character's instability being right in line with his own. Jekyll & Hyde Dr. Henry Jekyll (why is everyone named Henry?) has Issues™, and the only way to deal with them is through singing. And maybe murder. Directed by Teagan Fairechild with costuming courtesy of Vivian Roweny Designs LTD, written by William Webber. Players: * Henry C. Abernathy as Henry Jekyll, a medical scientist with daddy issues and deep in denial * A. Victor Abernathy as Edward Hyde, Jekyll's "true" self, a brutish, murderous psychopath * Fredette Duncan as Lucy Harris, a "hopeful" hooker who ends up banging two guys in the same body * Frederique Duncan as Emma Carew, Jekyll's fiancee, who is made of sugar, but we forgive her Also Featuring: * Nika Newton as Sir Danvers Carew, Emma's father * Christophe Abernathy, Leigh Patrick McKnight, Nathaniel Bishop Sr., William Duncan* '''and Ilsa Kovalenko''' as the Board of Governors, posh Victorian assholes that Hyde gets to murder * Teagan Fairechild as Nellie, another ho, tho older and brown and hot af * Evan Knight as Gabriel John Utterson, Esq., Jekyll's "best friend" * Valice as Simon Stride, secretary to the Board and hater enemy to Jekyll * A bunch of other people as extras Discoveries this round include the fact that Victor can sing--he does both parts--Henry can act, and Evan cannot act. Developments include V suddenly getting weird about violence toward Fred, the old folks having a good time (minus two of them) and Fred just being weird all over. Litigation The play was temporarily halted by a cease-and-desist order, served by Richard Lyon (Esq) on behalf of Dr. Claire Montgomery, Victor's psychiatrist, on the grounds that the production was mentally hazardous to him. Negotiations were entered between the director and writer to have the violence in his parts watered down to prevent him actually murdering anyone. Then the play went off as usual. As of now, a second cease-and-desist is in the works, this time on behalf of Reginald Duncan, for the treatment of his youngest child. Frederick assures him he is being silly. No word on if the order will be respected, but it's unlikely. Accidents At one point, Henry took a stage-fall, forcing Victor to not only sing but play both parts as Jekyll and Hyde. This was an challenge for him, being more the Hyde and the Jekyll type, but he adapted admirably well, to surprisingly good response. While the fall itself was intended as a ruse to get him on stage, Henry actually ended up fracturing his ankle, taking a supporting role as assistant stage director from a chair for the rest of the show. Hamilton In a nod to their mixed heritage and first-generation American immigrant background, the Children put on Hamilton. '' Players: * '''Nicholas Duncan' as Alexander Hamilton, a brilliant but proud immigrant intent on making his mark * Morgan Dahl as Aaron Burr, a powerful but noncommittal figure that becomes Hamilton's enemy Also Featuring: * Princess Knight as Elizabeth Schuyler, Hamilton's kind and long-suffering wife and Angelica's sister * Evan Knight as George Washington, a general and first president of the US * Genevieve Spencer Armendariz as Angelica Schuyler, Eliza's strong and fearless sister, and James Reynolds, Maria's controlling husband (as Gabriel Spencer Armendariz) * Joseph Knight as Phillip Hamilton, Alexander and Eliza's enterprising son, and Samuel Seabury, a clergyman posing as a loyalist * Theodore Abernathy as Hercules Mulligan, a tailor turned revolutionary, and Thomas Jefferson, ambassador to France and Secretary of State * Filip Abernathy as John Laurens, a revolutionary fighting for equality, and James Madison, a Southern diplomat * Drake Chandler as the Marquis de Lafayette, a famed French commander, and Maria Reynolds, a seductress (as Druscilla Chandler) * Maryanne Abernathy as Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, the youngest sisters * Charlie Knight as King George III, the mad king of England * Eddy Spencer Armendariz as Charles Lee, a cowardly revolutionary general * R. Peyton Abernathy as George Eacker, a nobleman and duelist; alternate: Aaron Burr * Ethan Bishop as Phillip Schuyler, Eliza and Angelica's father (cameo) * Nicolette Duncan as Theodosia Bartow Prevost, Burr's married mistress (cameo) Casting Drafts Several casts were tested for the play. The front-runner for the role of Hamilton was Royal Payne alongside Stella as Eliza, until his position was relinquished to Nick, hers to Sissy. Washington went through the most castings, with the final choice going between Evan and his uncle. The former finally accepted the role at the insistence of his family. Payne was the longest-running Burr, mastering the passion and intimidation while struggling with the humor. During this draft, Heldrick was used as a stand-in for Theodosia. Morgue succeeded him in the final production due to his tense chemistry with Nick, freeing him to take the less focused role of Eacker. Several of the dual-cast roles had to be remixed for variety. In order to support the small cast, some roles are played by gender-swapped characters, though most of these are single-scene parts. Racial Themes The roles are largely populated by mixed-race people in this incarnation, but the roles with specific racial implications built in are cast intentionally. Nick, as a masoca in canon, plays the historically biracial Hamilton, allowing him to comment on facts of slavery. Frevah also being masoca suits him to the role of Laurens, who is actively working toward equality. The casting of Teddy as Jefferson is intentional as well, as his more standard white appearance is justified by Jefferson being a slave-owner--something that would be harder to sell with a masoca actor. The use of half-demons on the cast nods to the mystery and magic surrounding both them and the characters they portray. Lafayette--historically noted as being exceptionally talented and magnetic--is played by Drake, an incubus, who also plays Maria Reynolds, nodding to her seduction of Hamilton. Burr's dual-casting takes more symbolism in the instance of Morgue, who as a canonical half-demon is genuinely more intimidating and powerful by nature. The play helpfully points out how history has "demonized" Burr, lending more credibility to the casting.Category:Multiverse